Allergy
by Unsalted Top
Summary: "You're allergic to felines, aren't you, Young Master?"  A light-hearted Kuroshitsuji oneshot, written for someone with a fetish for sneezing.


A/N — Someone on a site requested a fanfic involving sneezing, so I wrote this for her a few months ago. Unfortunately, I never heard back from her after sending her the fanfic, so I never found out her opinion on it. Oh well. Anyway, this is the first Kuroshitsuji fanfic I ever wrote, and the first "sneezing fetish" themed fic I've ever attempted. It was a bit rushed, but I hope you enjoy it anyhow!

* * *

><p>"So, Young Master, it appears as though your schedule has been cleared for the day."<p>

Ciel stared back at his butler dully.

"So it has," the young Phantomhive drawled under his breath, leaning into the plush back of his chair.

At the desk in front of him were neatly stacked piles of paper, prodded to the side in order to make room for his afternoon tea. Though Ciel was grateful to have finished going through his work earlier than usual, he was now left with a heavy feeling of boredom that would take more than just a demon butler to relieve.

The boy sighed, his childish frustration apparent on his face. There were only so many activities that could be fit into a single day, and so far, not one of them had elicited any sort of reaction from him.

In other words, it was like any other typical Saturday afternoon at the Phantomhive household.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Without requiring an order, the butler excused himself from the room and made his way towards the front of the house.

'_Who could it be? I've already gone through all of my appointments for the day,' _Ciel thought.

"Good afternoon–" Sebastian began, but was soon cut off by the voice of an overly-cheerful young girl.

"Sebastian! Is Ciel here right now?"

Ciel's eyes widened.

'_That girl!' _he thought irritably, instantly recognizing the voice of his young fiancée.

"The Young Master is in his study right now," Sebastian answered politely.

_'Yes, Sebastian, send that annoying girl away…'_

"However," the butler continued. "It appears as though the Young Master does not have any more activities planned for the day. You are most welcome to stay, Elizabeth." With a courteous smile, he added, "Shall I take your coat, then?"

Ciel cursed the butler in his mind. How dare he allow an uninvited guest to stay? Even if she did happen to be Ciel's future wife, that did not give her an excuse to stop by just to bother him!

Without wasting another second, Lizzy rushed towards Ciel. Apparently, she had ignored Sebastian's offer, and was still wearing her coat.

"Ciel! Aren't you happy to see me?" Lizzy asked cheerfully.

"I don't believe we had a meeting scheduled for today," Ciel said flatly, dodging the girl's question.

"But I'm your _fiancée_!" Lizzy whined.

Ciel made a face. As if he _really_ needed to be reminded of that.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Sebastian standing at a safe distance. The demon smirked.

"Anyway, Ciel, I came here to show you something!" Lizzy continued excitedly.

Before Ciel could even ask what it was, he noticed something moving from inside Lizzy's coat. Lizzy reached into her pocket, only to produce what appeared to be a dark, wriggling ball of fur.

"What–"

"It's a kitty, Ciel!" Lizzy announced cheerfully, holding the small kitten up for Ciel to see. "I want you to keep it!"

"I don't want it!" Ciel said sternly.

"But it's so cute!" Lizzy whined. "Right, Sebastian?"

"_Very_ cute," Sebastian added from across the room.

Ciel cringed. That was the first time he had ever heard the word "cute" escape from the demon's mouth, and he hoped it would be the last time as well.

"See, Ciel! Even Sebastian finds him cute!"

"Even _more_ of a reason not to keep it, then!"

Without warning, the feline twisted itself out of Lizzy's grasp. Ciel backed his chair away from the kitten, stiffening as it began to paw at his leg playfully.

As soon as the kitten came into contact with the young boy, Ciel felt his nostrils begin to twitch.

"Ah– ah–!"

Ciel's eyes welled up slightly. There was a pesky tingle beneath the bridge of his nose, becoming harder and harder to ignore with each passing second. Noticing the Young Master's distress, Sebastian rushed to his side and pulled out a handkerchief in time to catch the sneeze.

"AH-CHOO!"

"Bless you, Ciel," Lizzy said politely.

However, her words went unheard as Ciel let out another blaring sneeze.

"AH-AH-CHOOOOO!"

After the second sneeze, Ciel remained with his eyes shut. From the corners of his eyes leaked out the tears that had been brought on by his allergic reaction to the feline. His usually porcelain features were tinged with a deep shade of rose.

"Are you alright, Young Master?" asked Sebastian, removing the napkin from Ciel's nose.

"I'm fine," Ciel murmured stuffily, peering at his butler through his damp, half-lidded eye.

There was still a tickling feeling inside his nose, like a fuse threatening to go off again at any second. He cleared his throat, hoping to restrain his next sneeze, but it was no use. Once again, Sebastian dabbed at Ciel's upturned pink nose, earning an irritated glance from the Young Master.

"Um, perhaps I should come back some other time," Lizzy suggested.

"I believe that would be best," Ciel said.

"Take care of the kitty, now!"

"Agh, w-wait! Elizabeth!" Ciel cried.

As soon as he tried to get up from his seat to go after the girl, his nose was invaded by the strange sensation yet again. He lifted his body from the chair and paused, his face scrunching slightly.

'_Not again!'_ he thought miserably, but there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

Once more, the uncomfortable feeling nagged at his eyes and nostrils. He parted his trembling lips, panting raggedly.

"Ah- ah-"

His swollen eyes creased with discomfort as he gasped for breath.

"AH-AH-AH-CHOOOOOOOOO!"

His final sneeze racked his frail body completely, causing the young boy to lose his balance. Before he could hit the floor, Sebastian caught him, supporting Ciel's small frame with one hand and holding a fresh handkerchief up to his nose with the other.

"You're allergic to felines, aren't you, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, trying to hide the amusement in his tone. He had never seen Ciel look so vulnerable before.

"Yes," wheezed Ciel.

"Then, what shall we do with Lizzy's present?"

Ciel opened his burning eyes, only to see the tiny feline innocently peering up at him from the floor. Oddly enough, his sneezing had failed to scare the kitten away. Ciel sighed.

"Fine. I suppose for now, it may stay," Ciel said, managing a sharp tone despite the stuffiness in his nose. "But _only_ until Elizabeth retrieves it! If we dumped that filthy thing in some back alley street, it might just find its way back here, anyway." He then added, "Cats are underhanded that way."

A knowing smirk passed the demon's lips sooner than Ciel could catch it.

"Just keep it as far from me as possible; I don't care where. And remember, this arrangement will _only _last until Elizabeth's next visit." Ciel eyed his butler carefully. "Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord."

THE END


End file.
